


Something Tells Me We'll Be Alright

by ariddletobesolved



Series: Helsa Week 2020 [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: Even the distance can't separate those two who are in love. A songfic.For Helsa Week 2020, Day 7: Free.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When life gives me a sad song, I write a fanfiction. I have been listening to this one song that went viral a few months ago here in my country, and this is the second time I write something that's inspired by the song. It's called 'Location Unknown' (Brooklyn Session) by HONNE featuring BEKA. I suggest you listen to the song while reading this.

**To everyone who is separated miles away from their loved ones during this difficult time, please know that it will be alright. It takes time, but it will.**

* * *

_My mind's running wild with you faraway_

_I still think of you a hundred times a day_

She found herself once again in the middle of the busy train station, eager to make her way through to the exit. It had been her routine ever since she arrived in this foreign land over a year ago. With her book clutched close to her chest, and a few murmurs of 'sorry', she finally stepped outside. The cool breeze greeted her as she walked down the pavement just beside the famous river in the heart London. The dark evening sky didn't stop her from enjoying the winter weather, as she stood on a certain spot by the river.

Her blue eyes were gazing at the water, trying her best to avoid looking at some couples around her who were celebrating the day. _Valentine's Day_. Resting her hands on the rocky surface of the railing that separated her from the water, her eyes lingered on the small diamond ring around her finger. A small smile played on her lips as she remembered him, the man she should be home with, her fiancé.

She missed him a lot, that she couldn't deny. The distance that separated them was a little too much, but she knew, as soon as she finished her studies, she would be back to the arms of her loved ones—her fiancé, and her dearest sister. _Just a few months to go, Elsa._ She always tried to reassure herself. But that day, after passing some couples going on a date, hugging, and kissing their significant others, it felt harder than usual. Even earlier in the tube, she was checking out some plane tickets in a travelling app on her phone, though she knew, she couldn't just go back home, not when she still had a term a head of her.

Sighing, she pulled out her smartphone from her skinny jeans pocket. She pressed the power button, and smiled when she saw her locksreen. His green eyes glanced at the camera, as he pressed his lips to her temple gently, while she was smiling ear to ear and holding up her hand to show the ring. The picture was taken on Christmas Eve dinner, after she said yes to his proposal. Swiping up the screen, she quickly entered the passcode 4-2-6-7, his name, and tapped her thumb on a messenger app.

Once she saw his name along with the last heart sticker she sent him which was marked in blue, she began to hesitate whether or not she should text him. She knew his day shift would end soon, and she would love to make sure that their online meeting that night would still take place as he promised, but she didn't want to distract him. Tucking a strand of platinum blonde hair behind her ear, her blue eyes lit up when she noticed a slight change on her screen. _Hans Westergaard is online._

* * *

_When I'm a bit down and I wanna pull through_

_I look over your photograph_

_And I think how much I miss you, I miss you_

He couldn't believe his luck that night. The night manager came earlier and told him that he could end his shift sooner. It was unusual for him to leave early from work, though he was working in his family hotel, but after a long day, he knew he deserved a little treat. So, after putting on his overcoat and bid his staff a farewell, in which they wished him a good night in return, he made his way to the parking lot.

When he got into his car, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was so excited for his online date night ahead. Starting the engine, he didn't immediately drive away. Instead, he reached out to open the dashboard and pulled out a photograph. His green eyes were scanning the smiling woman, tracing over her big blue eyes, down to her button nose, her rosy cheeks, and her pink lips. His fiancée.

He missed her so much. The long, torturous day he had gone through only made it harder for him. As the hotel day manager, it was his job to make sure of the guests' comfort. And the whole day spent congratulating a couple who just got engaged at the hotel restaurant, a few newlyweds staying for their honeymoon, with a wedding reception in the hotel hall as the cherry on top. Valentine's Day really did sound dreadful when his betrothed was miles away, on the other side of the continent.

Normally, he would plan a romantic candle light dinner, just the two of them, or he could take her on a trip to the fjord and with the roof of his car lowered, they could do a stargazing. But the circumstances they were in was far from normalcy. It was their second Valentine's Day being apart from each other, and hopefully it would be their last (only the whole being apart thing), knowing that she only had only two terms left before graduating.

He put down her photograph on the passenger seat next to him, and went to pull out his phone. Entering his passcode, 3-5-7-2, her name, he unlocked his phone and tapped on his messenger. It was a surprise when he saw the word _…typing_ under her contact name, _Kære_.

He waited for a while, eyes lingering on the sticker she sent him earlier that morning. It was a heart with Happy Valentine's Day on it. His heart swelled, feeling lucky to have such a caring fiancée like her. _A woman like her only comes once in a lifetime, Hans_ , he recalled his soon to be sister in law's words when he asked for her blessing before he proposed, _if you ever hurt her, I swear to God, I will come to haunt you myself for the rest of your life_. It was too terrifying to imagine, and he didn't plan to, not intentionally. _Elsa only deserves all the love in the world._

When he saw that she was no longer typing, a small smile played on his lips. _She's hesitating_. So, he decided to text first.

**See you tonight? ;)**

_…typing_

_Yes, see you :)_

* * *

_Cause I will never find a love like ours out here_

_In a million years, a million years_

The big window of her flat gave her the perfect view of the city. She could see the London Eye standing tall in a distance, as well as the iconic Elizabeth Tower. The view greeted her every morning, and lulled her to sleep every night. But still, it wasn't home.

They said home is where the heart is. If that's so, she would call Copenhagen home, for her heart was there with her fiancé. London is indeed beautiful, and her little flat is cosy and warm. But nothing could top the feeling of having her fiancé's arm wrapped around her as they sat on the carpeted floor before the fireplace, covered in a blanket, sipping on hot cocoa. And better, she had a name for it. _Hygge._

With a weather like this, she liked to picture herself sharing a blanket with Hans, as he told her about his day. He would wrap his arm around her, trying to keep her from the cold. Yes, she did enjoy the cold winter weather, but she found his warmth irresistible, and she kept coming back for more.

After changing into her favourite magenta pyjamas and putting on one of his flannel shirts she managed to pack before leaving, she made herself comfortable on the long bench under the window. She settled her laptop on a small round table beside her and waited.

* * *

_I just need to know that you're safe, given that I'm miles away_

He finally settled himself on the sofa before the fireplace. His working clothes were now replaced by his comfortable night wear, a simple plain white T-shirt and a pair of long pyjama trousers. With a laptop in his lap, he dialled her ID. After a few moments, she finally picked up and her face came on the screen.

It had only been a week since the last time they had a video call, but even then, he didn't realise how much he missed her face until that moment. She was smiling, pink lips curved upwards and eyes filled with joy. He saw her leaning closer to her camera, giving him a view of her faint freckles he missed to see in the morning. One thing he noticed almost immediately, his own shirt over her own pyjamas.

'Hello?' She said, waving her hand. 'Hans, is your connection alright? Because I swear I saw you froze.'

He smiled sheepishly, running a hand over his red hair nervously. His cheeks were flushing, as he realised that he had been staring at her a little too long.

'Sorry, my love.' He chuckled. 'You're wearing my shirt, I see.'

'Do you like it?' She beamed, leaning back against the wall, and he caught a glimpse of city view behind her.

Of course he did. 'Yes, I do. And you're sitting by the window?'

She eagerly nodded, before lifting her laptop to show him more of the view. 'Yes, beautiful isn't it?' She then put the laptop back before her. 'And you're sitting on my favourite spot in the house, aren't you? It's not fair!'

He smiled sadly, 'I know it's not.'

'Okay, we're not going to start the night with being all sad, Westergard! Do you hear me?'

There was a hint of reassurance in her voice, but he knew that it was her way to mask her own feelings. He nodded anyway.

'As you wish, soon to be Missus Westergaard.' He said, and smiled wider when he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. 'How is your day?'

_Travelling places I aint seen you in ages_

_But I hope you come back to me_

'Oh, just the same. I submitted my paper this morning, and the professor asked me to join her research team. We're going to collect some data in two months.' She replied. 'At first I wasn't sure if I'm qualified enough to join in, but the professor assured me that it's alright, because I do have the skill.' She told him. 'Can you believe that?'

He nodded slowly. 'Of course I can, my love. You're the most brilliant woman I've ever known! Never ever doubt yourself.'

Ever since the first time he saw her in that campus library, he had always known that she's a smart woman. Yet she could be so doubtful at times. In fact, it was what made him come to approach her that day. He found her with her face buried into her palms, and turned out she had a bad day at the finals. She told him she forgot to answer the last question, which would cost her 25 points, but he gave her a reassurance that at least she got to answer the other three. And the next day, she told him that she still scored 75, meaning that she got the other 3 correct.

Reminiscing their first meeting didn't ease his heaving chest. His smile faded, and he couldn't mask it any longer.

As if she could sense his uneasiness, her gaze softened. 'What is it, Hans?'

Releasing a deep breath, he finally said, 'I miss you, _Kære._ '

* * *

_I still think of you too if only you knew_

_I just need to work out some way of getting me to you_

_Kære_. The word means dear in Danish. Hearing the nickname made her heart swell. She could feel the familiar sadness as well as the ache slowly creeping in. She longed to have him there with her, spooning her, kissing her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She yearned for his presence, but she knew she couldn't have it. Not at the moment.

'I miss you too.' She forced a smile and blinked back her tears. 'So, so, much.'

She felt like crying, but she knew she shouldn't. They only got to have this moment once a week, and she couldn't ruin it by bursting in tears. Besides, it's Valentine's Day. They were supposed to be celebrating, not weeping in misery.

'It's okay, my love.' She saw him smiling, green eyes softened. 'I'm sorry.'

She shook her head furiously, closing her eyes. Why should he be? It wasn't his fault that they were separated. If anything, it was her, for it was her decision in applying for a scholarship on the other side of the continent that got them there.

'You have nothing to be sorry about, Hans.' She took a deep breath, trying to tame her raging emotions. 'It's alright.'

He hated to see her cry while he wasn't there to comfort her himself, she knew that for sure. The first few months being apart, she burst in tears once in a while, but as the time passed, she became even more resilient. But as resilient as she was, she still thought about him a lot of times, and his name was in her occasional prayers.

_My location unknown tryna find a way back home to you again_

'How is your day?' She asked gently, chin resting on her palm.

'Well, compared to you, I think mine is less exciting.' He began, and she listened.

The way he talked, so animatedly, as he explained to her how one of his waiters almost knocked a bottle of wine over because the lady on the table near him stood abruptly and beamed in joy as she said yes to a proposal, how he then personally congratulated the couple, it told her how he was happy with his job. Though it was his family business, his family hotel, she was aware that he got his current position with his own blood, sweat, and tears. He was a hardworking man, and she loved that about him.

She sensed a hint of sadness as he recalled his encounter with so many couples staying in the hotel that day, the way his green eyes dimmed a little. It made her want to reach out and gave him the hug he deserved, to make him feel better, to give him the reassurance and she was there with him. But she couldn't, and it saddened her.

Never once did she take her eyes off his face, from those emerald eyes, to the perfect angle of his pointed nose, his sideburns that framed his face nicely, his freckles she loved to count early in the morning, down to his thin lips. Every inch of him is perfect in her opinion, and she wouldn't mind waking up to his face every morning for the rest of her life. She smiled at that thought.

* * *

_I don't care how long it takes, I know you'll be worth the wait_

'How long is it until your graduation?'

She sighed, 'Now that you mention it, I just found out that the graduation will take place in early July. You're coming, right?'

'Of course, I'll come.' He smiled and nodded. 'And so will Anna and Kristoff.'

He noticed how the mention of her sister and her boyfriend brought her smile back.

'And your brother is okay with it?'

His brother, Edgar, he almost forgot about having to ask for his permission. As much as he didn't like him, he knew he still needed to talk to him, so he could go and see her fiancée.

'I haven't talked to him, actually.'

'It's alright, Hans.' She said, trying to reassure him.

'But I'll still come, Elsa.' He stated, meaning it as a promise he would fulfil. 'I won't miss your graduation, and I certainly won't miss a chance to see you.'

_I don't want to be wasting time without you_

The thought of reuniting with the love of his life gave him hope. He had been waiting for her all this time, and she already said yes to forever with him. Now that there was only a few months left, he couldn't wait to have her back.

* * *

_Don't want to throw away my life I need you_

'I can't wait to see you.'

She did. There's always a slight excitement that came with those words, something similar to anticipation. And it would be a pleasant one.

'Me too, _Kære_.' He replied. 'Me too.'

Her heart swelled, and she smiled. He had always been so understanding and supportive, like how he encouraged her to study for a master degree, though it's in London. He gave her a chance at love—to be loved and to be in love. She was lucky to have someone like him, and she couldn't imagine life without him.

_Something tells me we'll be alright_

We will be alright, she always told herself. They had come this far, and the ring around her finger only reminded her that she had sealed their 4 years relationship into a lifetime commitment.

For that, Elsa knew she needed to be strong. Not only for herself, but also for Hans. She could do it.

* * *

_But something tells me we'll be alright, alright_

As the night grew latter, they both knew that their online meeting would eventually come to an end. Hans, being the day manager, needed to wake up extra early in the morning for his shift, and Elsa still had to study.

'So, that's it.'

Elsa wasn't good at goodbyes, and so was Hans. But they knew it was only temporary, and that they would be reunited in five months.

'Yes, that's it.' He smiled sadly. 'I love you, _Kære_.'

'I love you too.' She replied. 'I will see you soon.' She kissed her fingers and pressed it on the screen, just below the webcam.

He mirrored her gesture and replied, 'Soon.' It was more of his way in reassuring himself. 'Take care, my love.'

'You too.' She finally flashed him a smile.

Then together, they pressed the red button to end the call.

* * *

_On the first flight back to your side_

_I don't care how long it takes, I know you'll be worth the wait_

Hans stepped into his shared bedroom with a sigh. One more night without her presence next to him. After turning the lights off, he lied down on his side, facing the unoccupied half of the king sized bed. The house felt so spacious without her presence, he admitted. Often he imagined waking up in the morning to her cooking, or he woke up inhaling her scent in the morning. But he knew, it was only her pillow he slept on. As much as he longed for her warmth, he had to wait. _And Elsa is worth the wait._

Despite the distance between them, he trusted her. Sure he had his own suspicions, but he also realised that it was only him jumping into conclusions. Their relationship worked perfectly, though they often argued over small things. But at the end of the day, communication is key.

He would take whatever the future brings for him, as long as she will be there with him. He was willing to go through it all, if it meant that he would end up with Elsa. He loved her, that's for sure. And something told him that it would be alright. He believed it.

* * *

_On the first flight back to your side_

Elsa took a deep breath, as she closed her laptop. She glanced at the world outside, admiring the city lights. Sometimes she thought that life isn't fair, that there were people out there who got to be with their loved ones. But she realised that everything would be alright. In no time, she would be back in the arms of his beloved fiancé. _Only a few months to go._

She settled on her bed, nesting in the sea of blanket and pillow. Unlocking her phone, she opened the voice memos and tapped on a recording she saved under a name **'for when you miss me'.** The familiar voice filled the room, as she curled under the blanket, still wearing his shirt. She took a deep breath, and smiled when his scent filled her senses. It felt as if he was there with her.

There's something comforting in the way he talked, the deep baritone voice that often lulled her to sleep whenever she stayed up late, overthinking. It was soothing, giving her the proper reassurance she needed, that something good would come after this, that everything would be alright. And she believed it.

* * *

**HONNE - Location Unknown (feat. BEKA) (Brooklyn Session)**


	2. For When You Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe you can listen to this during one of those nights when you can't sleep." There was a pause. "All I know, I decided to record this for when you miss me, whether you like it or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place a few months after Valentine's Day. I know this one is unplanned, and I hope it doesn't come across as cheesy.

_Being alone doesn't always mean being lonely_ , at least that's what she had always believed. Only, that night was an exception.

Elsa almost forgot how lonely she could be, living on her own in a flat in London, until she got sick. In her current state, gone was all the hope, the thoughts that everything would be alright. She missed her fiancé and her sister terribly. Even the virtual date, that she had to cut short thanks to her dizziness, did nothing to ease the pain in her chest.

As she lied in the dark, under the comforter, Elsa felt like crying. She was a resilient woman, but that night, it felt as if everything came crashing down all at once. And being left alone with her own thoughts certainly didn't help.

The past few weeks, Elsa had been so busy with her own thesis, while preparing for her graduation in two weeks. She mostly stayed up all night to revise for the finals, and finished her thesis. Sometimes it was her mind that kept her up, whether she was thinking about Anna or she was reminiscing about her time with Hans.  
Her mouth curved into a scowl, as she recalled the look of concern on his face, when she told him she wasn't feeling well. Elsa hated to be a burden, knowing that Hans had had a long day. The point of their virtual date was to enlighten each other's days, yet it went downhill the moment he asked if she was alright.

Hans knew her so very well, and she couldn't really hide nor escape from his questions. When he asked if she hadn't been sleeping and eating enough, he frowned, before telling her that she should have looked after herself. He meant well, she knew that, but she already felt unwell she ended up being snappy. Now that she had taken an ibuprofen and felt a little better, Elsa began to regret it.

She turned to lay on her side, facing the nightstand. Her blue eyes gazed on the framed photograph of a happy couple. Him and her looked so happy, as Hans held her from behind. Lifting up her left hand, she admired the ring on her finger, something to remind her that Hans was hers. She regretted the small fight that night, and began to think of the worst.

_What if Hans changed his mind?_

Elsa wanted to blame her fever solely for that thought, but the question did make sense, at least to her. _Long distance relationships are hard_ , that's what most people said, _only a few couples could make it_. She closed her eyes, trying to shove that thought towards the back of her head. _No, Hans loves me, and I love him_ , she reassured. _We will be alright, we will make it_.

But she couldn't deny that there was something like doubts, plaguing her mind, tugging her guts. Elsa just wished it was her fever playing tricks with her brain. With a sigh, she reached out for her smartphone, and scrolled through the voice memos. Her thumb quickly tapped on that one particular recording, one she often listened to on one of these days. Putting her phone on the pillow next to her, she looked back to the small jewellery on her finger.

" _Hi, Elsa!_ " The familiar voice filled the room, making her smile. " _I know you told me not to do this, I mean, recording my own voice while talking about the good memories we have shared_." He chuckled. " _But I can't help it, Kaere. The idea is too good to pass on._ "

Elsa always loved the intro. Yes, she did think that the idea was silly, ever since Hans suggested it.

" _Based on this really good article on the internet that you called silly, the key to long distance relationships is communication, you hear me? Communication. And I feel like this can be a way for me to communicate with you, my love_." He said. " _The best thing about it is that you don't have to talk back—like, I know you don't really like talking, so maybe this can be your companion while you're working on your schoolwork, or something else. Not that I am saying that I have a nice voice to listen to, but you have to admit that, in fact, I do_." She could picture the smirk on his face when he said the last sentence.

" _Or maybe you can listen to this during one of those nights when you can't sleep_." There was a pause. " _All I know, I decided to record this for when you miss me, whether you like it or not_."

" _Back to what the article said here_ ," she could hear him clearing his throat, " _I should talk about the good memories we have shared. I have too many to say, but I'm afraid that would be too long, so I'll pick the top three_." Elsa knew he was smiling sheepishly as he added, " _I hope you don't mind_."

 _Not at all_. She wanted to reply. By now she knew every single thing he said by heart, for she had played it so many times.

" _The first one would be our first meeting in that library. I admit, it was very, how do you put it, strange for me to approach you that day. But you looked really down, and I wondered if something bad happened to you_." He sighed. " _You were worried about the finals, doubting yourself because you didn't answer the last question. But surprisingly, you didn't push me away, which was a relief_." He let out a chuckle. Elsa felt her heart swell as she, too, reminisced about that day. She admitted, she was surprised to see the Danish guy coming to talk to her, but there was something about him that made her want to open up. Perhaps it was his friendly nature.

" _We then met up the next day, and you told me that you passed the test with flying colours. I admit, you were just so different than any other girls. When we talked, we just clicked. It's like we read each other's minds, and I thought to myself, this Norwegian girl is one of a kind_."

Even after years, the story about their first meeting never failed to give her butterflies.

" _Okay, now onto the second memory_." He said. " _Hmm, it's probably about our first date?_

" _I wasn't sure how to ask you, so I told you I've planned a one day trip to Hamburg as a reward for your exam results. You told me I was crazy, but the thing is I do love crazy!_ " Hans recalled. " _I knew you couldn't resist, and so we went to Hamburg. We had a fun day, didn't we?_ "

Elsa nodded.

" _But at that ice cream parlour, you asked if it was a date, since I've planned everything. I freaked out and told you that you might call it whatever you want_." He sighed. " _To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to say it was_."

Biting her lower lip, the blonde couldn't help but remember how correct her intuition was. Perhaps it was Anna who got into her head. When Hans told her about the trip, she did tell her sister about it, and Anna told her it might be a date. Her little sister even gave her a briefing about potential body languages, which Elsa thought was silly. But Anna was right, it was indeed a date.

" _Anyway, you were so excited that day, which was something I didn't get to see every day. Your smile, there's always something about your smile. It's contagious. The next thing I knew, I was smiling too._ "

She blinked furiously, for the compliment was too much. She feared she would explode with joy.

" _Right, onto the third one. This is probably a favourite of mine, so please prepare yourself for a meltdown from your boyfriend_."

 _Boyfriend_. The word only showed how long the recording had stayed in her phone. Hans recorded it on the night before her flight to London, when she was asleep. And it was a surprise when she found it in her phone just a week after that.

" _It's not exactly the moment we shared together, but you were definitely on my mind_." Hans took a deep breath, as if he was preparing for a big reveal. But of course, Elsa had already known that. " _I knew not love before I met you_."

" _You know how my relationship with my brothers has been. As the youngest of thirteen, I was rather neglected. The household I grew up in isn't exactly friendly. My father and mother are always arguing, my older brothers are bullying the younger ones—there are so many unfortunate events happening under the roof, which I'm not proud of. I tried, my goodness, I tried to not turn into any of them. But I don't think it would have succeeded, had I not met you._

" _It's you, Kaere, the moment I knew you, I saw you interacting with your sister whenever she comes to visit with your Aunt and Uncle, I noticed how kind you treat everyone around you—and like your smile, your kindness is contagious. You have shown me that there's still a little love in this world, and then I found myself falling for you. It was after our third date, which I considered as quick_." He paused. " _Thank you_."

It was as if she heard his confession for the first time, that Elsa found herself shedding a tear. She closed her eyes, letting his love seep into her skin, to engulf her with warmth. It was his openness that made her fall, his naked soul that is so raw for her to touch. And she found herself falling for him all over again. She sobbed.

" _I know that right now, we are separated miles away from each other. I am dying to hold you, to kiss you, to make love to you_." It made her smile despite the tears that blurred her vision. " _I'll miss seeing your smile in the morning, gosh, I already imagine how painful it'll be, being alone during some long nights_."

 _Like now_ , Elsa thought.

" _But please know that I will always be here for you, no matter what. Something tells me we'll be alright_." He murmured. " _And I hope we will stay alright. I will always think about you. If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call me, okay? Even if it's the middle of the night, I will be there for you_."

He kept his words. But still, she was the reason why they were separated from each other in the first place.

" _You are the strongest woman I know, Elsa. You can get through it, I know you can. We do this together, and we will make it work, do you hear me?_ " She choked a sob, nodding furiously to no one but her own self. " _Elsa, it's not your fault. I truly support you in your studies. It's only temporary. Besides, there are holidays where we can meet. It would be alright_."

His words were dripping with reassurance, and once again, Elsa found comfort in his voice—the deep, smooth, baritone voice that could soothe her, lulling her to sleep. Oh how she missed him. It wasn't enough. The recording only gave her his voice not his presence. She was in tears, once again.

" _Stay strong_ , min Kaere, _my love_." There was a slight pause, before he continued, " _I'm not going anywhere_."

Elsa smiled through her tears and mouthed the words along, " _I love you_."

The recording had ended, leaving the room in a total silence. After a good fifteen minutes, her breathing had calmed down. The crying, and her fever had worn her off and she was too exhausted to reach for her phone and to turn it off. Lying on her back, she could feel her body temperature raising once again. She grew dizzier by the second, and her blue eyes fluttered closed. Wiping the tears off her face furiously, her mind went racing. _Two more weeks, Elsa_. She told herself. She would see Hans in two weeks, all she needed to do was to stay strong.

 _Hans_. Her fiancé was the last thing on her mind, before she drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up feeling a little better. Perhaps a few hours of sleep could help her recover. She stole a glance at the nightstand and noticed that it was eight o'clock in the morning. But one thing was odd, she felt someone breathing down her neck.

Slowly, Elsa turned her head, and she was greeted by her sleeping fiancé. She blinked once, then twice, thinking that perhaps her fever had messed up her mind. But he was still there, one arm was draped over her stomach.

Her fingers went to comb through his auburn hair, which still felt as soft as the last time she laid beside him in their home in Copenhagen. Blue eyes were staring intently, from his relaxed brows, down to the slope of his nose, to his lips, and Elsa went to cup his cheek, which was now covered with some growing facial hair. _His beard looks better in person_ , she admitted.

Eventually, his eyes fluttered open. He gazed at her gently, as if drinking in her form, while she flashed him a smile.

"Morning, Kaere," the moment Hans greeted her by her nickname, Elsa smiled wider.

"Morning." Her hand was still holding his face, enjoying the rough texture of his cheek and jaw.

When Hans leaned in to kiss her, she quickly stopped him. "No, I'm sick!" She said. "I don't want you to get sick too."

He nodded, settling to kiss her nose instead, turning her cheeks crimson.

"When did you get here?"

"I booked the earliest flight this morning. I just arrived here a half an hour ago. You were still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake you." He replied, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You're not supposed to be here until two weeks." She frowned.

Hans smiled, holding her wrist. "I know. But I asked one of my brothers, Lars, to fill me in while I'm gone, and he agreed to help."

Realisation began to sink in, that he took an early holiday from his work. He even asked one of his brothers to take over his shift just so he could see her.

"Elsa," he could tell what she was thinking and went to caress her cheek. "I can't just stay back home, knowing that you're sick and on your own." He whispered, holding her close. Nuzzling her blonde hair, he closed his eyes. "Besides, I've missed you."

Elsa could feel her heart swell with joy, as she nestled in his arms. She moved to rest her forehead against his, pulling him in so the single bed would fit for the two of them. His eyes were still closed, and she noticed how the only thing that changed about him was his growing facial hair. Scanning over his face, Elsa noticed a dried trail down his cheek. _Has he been crying?_

"I've missed you too."

Hans smiled, green eyes were now staring into hers in adoration. Gently, he pressed his lips on her cheek, earning himself a giggle.

"How are you feeling, Kaere?"

"Loved."

Elsa sighed in contentment, resting her head over his beating heart. Sure, she was still a little dizzy, and sweaty, but to have him so close to her after being away for months made her feel slightly better.

He traced his fingers over the exposed skin of her arms, back and forth. "I'm serious." He looked down to her smiling face, his other hand pressed against her forehead. He frowned, realising that she still had a fever. "Rest up, while I make you some soup, yeah?"

But Elsa didn't want to let go. She just got him back, and perhaps it was her fever that made her a little clingy, but she just wanted to have him close for a little longer. She had been yearning for this moment for months.

"Five more minutes, please." The blonde mottered, making herself comfortable in his embrace. She closed her eyes, one hand clinged onto his white undershirt. "Five more minutes, and that's all."

Hans had no choice but to oblige. After all, he, too, missed his fiancee very much. Pulling the blanket over her shoulder, he pressed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"I'm not going anywhere." Came his low murmur. "I love you."

Her smile grew even wider, when she realised that it wasn't For When You Miss Me that she listened to. It was Hans, in flesh, holding her close to him. For the first time in months, she finally felt like she was home.

"And I love you." She whispered softly, as sleep began to engulf her, once again.


End file.
